It's Just a Friendly Game of Cards
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: When Xigbar gets bored, he decides that a nice game of cards is just what he needs to pass the time. Unfortunately for him, the Gambler of Fate is a bit more seasoned in the ways of poker than he is. Oneshot. LuxBar.


**Just a oneshot that I quickly typed up one day. I want to do a serious LuxBar one day, but my inspiration is like a ninja. It'll just disappear on me! XP Ah, well. I hope you like!**

I don't own them Simple as that.

The sound of cards being shuffled was the only thing that could be heard from the room on the other side of the door. A gloved hand was reached out, knocking sharply on the wooden barrier that separated the man from what he wanted. A gruff voice with a certain air of youthfulness called out to the person on the opposite side of the wall.

"Come on, dude! Lemme in! I'm bored!"

**A man's voice rang out from the other side of the door, slightly amused at his visitor's declaration.**

"Oh, really? And what do you propose I do about that, Xigbar?"

**The voice was rich, and smooth. A slight accent was noticeable, adding to the man's charm.**

"You're the guy you come to when you wanna play cards, right?"

"That I am. But this is no mere childs play, mate. This is poker. Now come in, sit down, and put on your poker face, because I'm not going easy on you."

**Xigbar smirked, opening the door, and sitting at a small table where the cards and chips were already set out.**

"No one said you had to."

**Luxord gave a friendly smile.**

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

**Xigbar grinned, picking up his cards.**

"I guess we will!"

"Then ante up, and let's get started. But regular poker seema a bit boring, don't you think? Whats say you we up the stakes a bit, hmm?"

"Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?"

**Luxord's friendly smile turned into a devious grin.**

"How about..._strip poker?"_

**Xigbar grinned widely, staring unflinching into Luxord's mischievous eyes. That was exactly the thing he needed to rid himself of his boredom.**

"Sounds like fun! Name your terms, Lux."

"Very well, then. The winner of the hand decides what article of clothing is removed. The winner of the hand may give the non-victor a choice of two, and only two bits of clothing, if so desired. First one stripped loses, regardless of chips. In the event of a tie, no clothing shall be removed. Once we start, absolutely no turning back. No stripping down to your boxers, then calling it quits, understand?"

"Sounds fair. You ready?"

"Always ready, luv. The question is...are you?"

**The ante was placed, and the game had begun. Each one played well, but in poker, there can only be one winner, and the Gambler of Fate was a bit more seasoned in the ways of the game. Luxord had only lost his gloves, and his coat. Xigbar had been beaten down to his boxers, and all his pride depended on this last hand. A pair of aces, a two, a four, and a seven. He tossed the three cards back, and drew three more. Another ace, a ten, and an eight. Surely three aces would be enough to win. The two threw down their cards, and Xigbar's visible eye widened. Luxord had a straight flush.**

"Well, well. Looks like I win again. And it appears that you have a choice to make, Xigbar."

**Xigbar swallowed hard.**

"A...choice?"

"Yes. The eyepatch or the boxers?"

**Xigbar had been backed into a corner. He didn't particularly want to remove either one, but what choice did he have?**

"Come on, pal, can't we talk about this?"

**An amused smile graced Luxord's lips, as he slowly shook his head no.**

"You agreed to my terms at the beginning of the game. You were your own demise."

"Well, yeah, but-...tell ya what. Let's make a deal. You like stuff like that, right?"

**Luxord cocked his head slightly.**

"You've peaked my interest, Xigbar. Keep talking."

"Okay, so...you don't make me strip, and in return I'll do whatever you want for the next three days. Sound good?"

**Xigbar instantly regretted striking the deal, as a mischievous gleam appeared in Luxord's eyes.**

"No matter the hour?"

"Dude, I don't care if whatever it is is at two in the morning. Now, do we have a deal?"

**Luxord's elbows were on the table, fingers laced together as he rested his chin on them.**

"We have a deal, Xigbar.But no matter what, there's absolutely no escape from this one. No more deals so you can weasle your way to safety. Understand? This is

one-hundred percent permanent."

**Xigbar nodded nervously, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.**

_Later that night...  
_**  
Xigbar felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He rolled over on his back, opening his good eye to see Luxord at his bedside, staring down at him, a devious grin on his face. Xigbar glanced at his alarm clock. "1:07a.m." glowed in bright red. Xigbar shut his eye, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.**

" Ugh. Dude...do you have any idea what time it is?"

"One-o-seven. But our deal states that you'll do my bidding at any hour; day or night."

"Oh. Right. So, whaddaya want, then?"

**Luxord held something up. It took a minute for Xigbar to identify it, but once he did, he was slightly confused.**

"A condom? Dude, what am I supposed to do...with...oh. Oh, no."

**Luxord slowly nodded once, that mischievous grin never leaving his face.**


End file.
